


lost

by redamancys



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancys/pseuds/redamancys
Summary: Here, he's so far up away from anything that world beyond looks distant, small.





	lost

Safety.

That's all that is on Wild's mind besides the ever constant pain. Safety; a distraction, a goal, motivation to keep stumbling on to find his way. He doesn't know where he is only that the ground is steep and the trees are vague, tall shapes in his blurry vision and the pitter-patter of his blood is marking a trail in the dirt. He stares on ahead, lost.

The Sheikah Slate got damaged in his last fight so the map is just useless static now. Wild's _head_ feels like static and his legs felt like that at one point, too. When the feeling had gotten too much, he crouched down on the ground, uninjured arm barely supporting his weight as he caught his breath in shaky, shallow heaves. Some feeling _had_ returned to his legs after that. Arm, not so much.

The ground finally starts to level out beneath his feet and Wild could cry but he already did that ten minutes back, with the whole _try not to pass out thing_. It was hard to see where he was going with the tears mixing with the blood that had fallen into his eyes. It would be bad if that happened again. 

No crying. Keep moving.

Another drop of red falls from the tips of his bangs to the dirt as he looks up too fast, _way_ too fast for his aching head but he thinks he sees a light inside a cave. Or, through a pass? It's dipping in and out of focus so he's not sure but he sees it. 

He tries to make his way to it, feet dragging. The walk seems endless.

Around him, the sound of crickets are too loud and too far away at the same time and it's not just his vision failing him now—his hearing is echoing and warping in ways he can't make sense of. 

The moon reaches it's zenith and with it, his headache arcs to a crescendo. 

Wild tumbles into the blackness, the earth sliding out from under his feet

He wakes to the sound of chimes. 

He wakes to the dawn and pink, bright light. Light that hovers and spins in a dizzying pattern around him before it disappears into the sky. Here, he's so far up away from anything that world beyond looks distant, small.

There's water lapping at his ears and that's when he realizes he laying on his back in a small pond. He slowly pushes himself to a sitting position, petals in the water shifting, displaced.

He... doesn't hurt? Pain more a memory, now. He's still weak, a bit shaky but better. Alive.

He looks around him and sees a curious formation of rocks to his right and a single cherry tree directly behind him, it's petals lazily fluttering to the ground.

This place he's found himself in, tucked away on a mountain side, radiates a serene calm that very few places do. 

A small rustle of leaves brings his attention to a tiny, bluish light that's hesitantly peaking out of a nearby bush. He looks closer and sees that it's an animal. _Bluplee_, if he remembers correctly. Another appears slowly beside it, looking quietly at him.

He realize then that they saved him, bringing fairies with them and compelling them to heal him. He can't fathom why, only that they did and he's grateful. Wild knows now with certainly how he lasted through the night.

"Thank you," he murmurs into the calm.

The Blupees tilt their heads, perhaps in understanding and scuttle off into the underbrush.

When Wild sees them again much later in another journey—when his party of one changed to a group of nine who came together through scattered time—he'll smile, remembering this day with a whisper of quiet thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wild vows to never shoot the Blupees again.


End file.
